(bdw-b-009) Drabble Crossovers: Multi-Fandom
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is a drabble collection with ten crossovers with the Bleach fandom.
1. 1: Knight in the Arena

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach, The Knight in the Arena, Aterlier Escha and Logy, La Croisee, Natsu-iro Kiseki, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Zettai Karen Children, GetBackers, Rurouni Kenshin, A Certain Scientific Railgun, Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi. This is for the Bleach Diversity challenge. I am having to do another drabble collection consisting of ten one-hundred word drabbles. I choose to do a different crossover with Bleach for each chapter. The way I choose each Anime was to hit the random Anime button on an Anime Character database._

**1. The Knight in the Area**

Toshiro blinked a couple of times as the paperwork was snatched from his hands. His bright teal eyes glared at his sixth seat Aizawa Suguru, his mouth twisting up into a frown. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Take a rest taicho. You honestly push yourself far more then I did while I was alive. Why don't you just do something fun?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? The part of pushing yourself. Is that how you died?"

"No. I died saving my little brother's life. He still plays soccer."

"You play soccer?" Toshiro brightened up.

"But of course."


	2. 2: Aterlier Escha & Logy

**2. Aterlier Escha & Logy**

"Logy..." Escha leaned over the small child lying on the couch at her place of work. "Are you sure this little kid isn't your little brother. He has silver hair like you do."

Logy turned his head away from his work. "No... he isn't my brother. I'm honestly not sure where he came from."

The boy suddenly sat up, blinking a couple of times. "Where am I?"

"What is your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro..." The boy stared with his bright teal eyes. "Could you please answer my question of where I am?"

"He's so cute!" Escha pulled on the boy's cheeks.


	3. 3: La Croisee

**3. La Croisee**

Yune was lost. She didn't know how to get home from where she was. She saw two boy's argueing with each other, dressed in black robes. She walked over to them sniffling. "Misters..."

The two boys blinked a couple of times. "She can see us?"

"Obviously Isshin." This boy bent down. "Are you lost little girl?"

"Yes." Little Yune let out a sob. A hand was taken by either boy and they began to guide her.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to find it?"

"I don't know. The Shiba clan doesn't let girl's cry."

Yune woke up safe.


	4. 4: Natsu-iro Kiseki

**4. Natsu-iro Kiseki**

"I wish we could see ghosts," Rinko said.

"Why would you make such a rock!" Yuku blinked a couple of times. "Why would we want to see ghosts?"

Rinko simply stared at the other girl as they held their hand on the rock. "I think you just wished it. Can you see that boy behind you."

Yuku turned her head. "No. Sorry. Ghosts are scary, so why would I want to wish it?"

Rinko let out a deep sigh. "I guess not."

The two girls walked past a boy with white hair and teal eyes. The boy shook his head.


	5. 5: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic

**5. Magi: The Kingdom of Magic **

Jafar stared at the silver haired man. Everything was some kind of murky dream. "What do you want?"

"I don't want nothin." The man smiled at the other. "This is a dream place ya' know. What'z ya name?"

"I shan't say."

"You remind me of Shiro-chan. My name is Ichimaru Gin. Are we both dead?"

"I don't know. Why would I be dead?"

"Hmm... maybe we both have something to do with snakes."

"I know why I would have something to do with snakes, but not yourself."

"I've got a snake like personality."

Jafar glared at the man. "Good bye.


	6. 6: Zettai Karen Children

**6. Zettai Karen Children**

A bored Kaoru had somehow managed to end up separated from the others and saw a white head of hair and hurried after it. The person wasn't who she thought it was, but a smirk spread across her face as she jumped him. The boy let out a yelp as she dragged him off.

"Knock it off."

"You'd make a cute girl."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm going to dress you up as a girl."

"I think not! You're not even supposed to see me!"

"Is that your power?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"My powers are ice based." The boy slipped away then.


	7. 7: GetBackers

**7. GetBackers**

"We should really be heading back Candace."

Ginji turned his head to see a blonde haired girl dressed in scant clothes. The other girl frowned. He walked greeting them. "Hello!"

The girl named Candace glared at him. She then held her hand and pointed her finger at him. "Die!"

Ginji felt himself zapped and dropped to the ground because of the force. He stood back up. "Hey!"

The girl began to throw more at him all the while calling him a pervert. Letting out a sigh he zapped her. Down she went and he let out another sigh of dismay.


	8. 8: Rurouni Kenshin

**8. Rurouni Kenshin**

Seto's world revolved around fighting. This meant he was likely to die young if he ended up fighting the wrong enemy. At a young age he ended up in Soul Society. This world was different. Nobody wanted to fight. Nobody worried about hunger either... but Seto did. He walked around until finally his hunger became too much.

Ukitake wandered around the Rukongai, frowning as he found the child's body up against a wall. The child had obviously died of starvation. That fact meant that he had a vast spiritual energy. It was another child that wasn't rescued by the academy.


	9. 9: A Certain Scientific Railgun

**9. A Certain Scientific Railgun**

Mikoto blinked a couple of times. Her mind recognized the boy in front of her. "Yo!"

"Sissy... who is this weird guy."

Mikoto bit her lip, remembering the "cousins" despite not having seen them for some time. "What are you doing here Ichi-nii."

"I graduated from high school. Because of certain things I'm reminiscing with family." The boy frowned. "She's not related to you."

"I will be related to you once I marry my dear..." Normally Mikoto would whack Kuroko on the head, but this Ichigo person instead.

"Oi... stop perving on my cousin. It is absolutely creepy. Got it?"


	10. 10: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi

**10. Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi**

Ichigo walked down the street with Rukia, thinking nothing of it. There wasn't a hollow in sight. In front of them were walking a boy with blue hair. The boy with blue hair gave off the aura of death, but Ichigo brushed it off. The girl with him had strange hair that was hard to describe at first thought. There was no aura that came off of her. Again he thought nothing of it. She then passed him and horrible chills ran down his back. He looked over his shoulder.

"Something wrong Ichigo?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." Ichigo still shuddered.


End file.
